My Knight, My Blood, My Time
by cooliochick5
Summary: Dave is beginning to doubt himself. Can Karkat help change his mind? DavexKarkat
1. Chapter 1

You are now Dave Strider.

Its 3am, you're pretty sure at least, in the morning. It's been nearly four days since you've actually slept and you can't quite place why. Maybe being on a meteor has that kind of effect on people, you aren't really sure. You stare blankly at your laptop; all your pester chum friends have since fallen asleep, leaving you to stare at the now grey icons. It scares you, really. They're all dying off so quickly.

You have time on your side, you know that. You've seen yourself die so many times that you now greet death as an old friend. Still, it disturbs you to no end. You can no longer stand the sight of your own blood, let alone anyone else's. At first, the sight of blood wouldn't phase you one bit, now it sends you through a full on panic attack that can only be described as pure hell. Even if it's just cause by the slightest cut, you can't take it. Those horrifying images of your friends, your brother, even yourself lying dead in those retched colors all come back to you at once, making you relive every last moment.

You used to love being the Knight of Time, getting to pop between different time lines, but now you think of it more as a curse than anything. You know you've more than likely doomed every time line you've visited, reminding you that you've let your friends down yet again.

You don't feel like you deserve to be called a Knight. Knights protect people, fight for them, shit, they even die for them, and what have you done? You've let them all die, you only fight for yourself, and they are the ones who have died for you. They put on a traumatizing show of blood just for you. You can no longer sleep without the performance flashing before your eyes.

"Hey, fuckass, what are you still doing up?" You hear a familiar voice behind you.

"What the fuck do you care." You turn, only to remember you have taken your shades off.

Karkat stares at you for a moment, studying you. He seems completely un phased by the color of your eyes, but is more interested in the color around them.

"Oh my fucking gog, have you been crying!?" He questions you a little louder than you would have liked.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Kitkat!" You aim a pillow at his face that he somehow dodges easier than the bucket.

"Just answer the question, fuckass." You can't tell it now, but most of the anger in his voice has been replaced with worry.

"No, I haven't." You return your shades to your face and replace your scowl with your signature pokerface.

"Gog, you're the worst fucking liar ever." Karkat folds his arms.

"Look, why the hell do you care?"

"I'm the leader, I'm expected to give a fuck. I don't, now just answer the fucking question." You know he won't go away until you give him a satisfying answer, so you sigh and look up.

"Fine, I have, are you fucking happy?" You are now half expecting a witty response but instead get met with a very blunt 'No.'

"No?" You repeat.

"Do you have a fucking tentabulge in your ear? I said no."

You stare at the troll for a while, waiting for him to leave, but he stays put. Something on his face makes you realize he still has more to ask you, but is having trouble finding the right words. After moments of awkward silence, he finally settles on one word that explains everything.

"Why?"

**_A/N: Whew, been a real long time since I last wrote a fanfic. This came to me while typing randomly in class. It originally was going to be a PepsiCola fic, but I changed in to DaveKat. It actually turned out a lot more angsty than I intended, and it will get a little darker but fluffier. I'm gonna try and keep the story light, after all, it is Homestuck. Hope ya'll stick around for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!_**

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing_**


	2. Chapter 2

Dave Strider: be Karkat Vantas.

Its 3am, you're pretty sure at least, but what the hell do you care? As the leader, it's your job to make sure everyone else falls in line, and tonight, that is exactly what you're doing. Just like every other night, you stroll around the lab, then abandoned corridors; a route, if you will. You pass Kanaya's block, knowing all too well that Rose is with her as well. You venture further down the lines of blocks, quickening your pace as you pass Gamzee's room. Aside from the normal honks and your stupid colleges who think they are whispering when you can clearly hear them, you make out another sound. It's faint, but your well trained leader ears pick it up.

What the fuck is that?

You back track through the columns, finding that by now, everyone is asleep. Except for one other person. You're now standing infront of that douche bag, Strider's room. You roll your eyes, thinking it's another one of his fucking terrible 'sick fires'. You turn on your heels to continue your patrol until you hear something slide past the boy's lips.

"I failed them again..."

At first, the phrase means nothing to you. You actually laugh at it. Ha, failing people, the only people failing around here is all you fuckasses, getting yourselves killed at every given turn.

But then, it hits you. All those nights you stared at the ceiling, thinking of how badly you yourself had failed as a leader, how badly you failed everyone, how badly you failed at life. It made you sick, but there was something you needed to know. Maybe once you got an answer, you would understand yourself better. After making your way into the boys room and a quick bout of denial, you finally ask,

"Why?"

The Knight of Time stared at you like you've lost your think pan or something.

"What?"

"Why?"

There's that fucking silence again. The moron blinks behind shaded eyes and you stare back.

"Just answer the fucking question, shit-stain." Your patience is wearing very thin.

"Why what?"

"What a stupid fucking answer, you pathetic excuse for a dumbass. Why the ever-fucking shit would you say you've failed fucking anyone?"

"What?"

And now, you're pissed off again.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU DOUBT YOURSELF!?" you annunciate each word to get it through that stupid ass mass he calls a think pan.

"People have died because of me, you dick!"

Good Gog, you are ready to beat the shit out of this kid.

"NO, FUCKASS, THEY DIED BECAUSE OF THEIR OWN DAMN STUPIDITY, QUICK BEING A FUCKING MORON AND BLAIMING YOUR PATHERIC SELF."

Dave leans against the wall of his room, "How do you do it?"

"What the hell is this? That stupid ass shitty human game 'Twenty Questions'?"

"How do you do it?"

Now, it's your turn to be confused.

"Do what?"

"You're the leader, don't you ever feel like you're responsible?"

You glare, but it was true. You blame yourself for pretty much everything that occurred in this fucking game. You'd never tell this asshole anything, but he would probably figure it out eventually. Then again, he's too much of a fucking idiot to know better.

"Look, it's not your fault." You finally settle on those words.

"I'm the Knight of Time, I shou-." Dave never got to finish his sentence, rather, ending it with a shocked gasp.

Karkat had leaned in and shut the boy up with a chaste kiss.

"Are you finished spewing complete and utter bullshit or do I have to put up with it for another twenty fucking minutes?"

Now, it was Dave's turn to ask,

"W-why?"


	3. Chapter 3

"How fucking stupid are you, fuckass!?" You wince for some reason at this comment. Karkat glares bullets at you.

"Well sorry I don't know how to respond to a tight wad kissing me." You do your best to maintain you cool kid image.

"I FUCKING LIKE YOU, DUMBASS!"

"Oh..."

"OH!? THAT'S FUCKING IT? OH! I FUCKING JUST ADMITTED I HAVE FLUSHED FEELINGS FOR YOU, FUCKASS, AND ALL I GET IS 'OH'?! i'VE BEEN LOSING SLEEP OVER YOU'RE STUPID ASS. I KEPT DREAMING ABOUT YOU AND IT WAS GROSS AND WEIRD, AND-," He trailed off for a moment, "I kinda liked it...it made this stupid excuse for a game worth it..."

Honestly, this seemed like one sick joke to you. A horrible dream you'd soon wake up from. But, for some reason, nothing had woke you up yet.

"So...you, um...like me?"

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY IT, YOU FUCKING STUPID ASS EXCUSE FOR A PERSON. I AM IN FUCKING LOVE WITH-." You cut Karkat's sentence short with a chaste kiss, closing your eyes as you feel all tension leave Karkat's body.

"I think I like you too, Kitkat." you pull away quickly to mumble this before diving back in for another kiss.

"Thank Gog." Karkat replies sarcastically before claiming your lips once again.

The sarcasm/make-out session goes on for nearly an hour, with short breaks for you two to catch your breaths. You pull back and suck in as much air as you can. You hardly have time to exhale when Karkat is back on your lips. He clings to you desperately, trying to maintain contact with you.

"K-Karkat, stop." You finally manage to pant out, "Let's take things slow."

Karkat looks up at you, looking like he was just deprived of candy, "W-why?"

You lightly stroke his back, tracing up and down his spine, "I just don't want to rush things yet." It takes a moment for it to sink in for him, but finally he nods.

You smile lightly, then yawn, "Bed time." You pick Karkat up bridal style and carry him to bed.

"Hey, put me down, fuckass!"

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your matesprite?" You tease, laying him in bed, then curling up next to him. He shivers a bit, before shaking his head 'no'.

"Thought so." you pull him against your chest and tug the covers up to cover both of you. You hum softly while you rub his back when something very strange happens.

"Dude, you do purr."

"Shut up, and go to sleep!"

_**A/n; okay, so there may or may not be another chapter to this which may or may not be rated M, I dunno. Thanks for reading, yo.**_


End file.
